


My night with Randy

by villainelffangirl



Category: SNL - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: Anal, Choking, F/M, Hate Sex, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainelffangirl/pseuds/villainelffangirl
Summary: The reader is a radar tech who has an encounter with one of the new interns. Randy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 29





	My night with Randy

“Pssst Hey (Y/N)”,my friend Cassy, another raidar tech, said trying to get my attention as she power walked over to my work area. “You would not believe what KN64 just told me”.

“What?” I asked trying to focus on the fried calcinator in front of me. 

“Kylo ren has gone back ‘undercover’,” she laughed. 

“Oh no. Please tell me his not working as a radar tech again. It took me a week to fix all the damage he caused”,I groaned as I severed a few wires. 

“Not this time. Thank the gods”, she sighed. 

“Then what?” I asked. 

“His an intern”, she laughed. “Named-“, She quickly silenced herself when the elevators doors opened and out walked one of the higher ups followed by a pair of storm troopers. 

“You radar tech!” He shouted towards Cassy. “Only one tech was assigned to this area. What are you doing there?”

“My apologies sir I was just on my way to the navigation room”, she said. 

“Hurry up and get there then!” He shouted before passing us. 

“I will tell you more about it at the party tonight. Okay”, she called out as she ran towards the lifts. 

Once alone I let out a small laugh. I could not help but feel sorry for the interns. If the rumour was true then the interns deserved a chance to let off some steam. 

Back when lord Ren went undercover as a radar tech he destroyed one vending machine, caused multiple systems failures, destroyed half a lunch room and fried multiple calculators on multiple decks. Not to mention the human casualties. 

Even tho the party tonight was for the interns Cassy was able to score us an invite. She was good at making friends in the different departments. 

The day was long and rather uneventful. I did get a small chuckle when I ran into one of the interns trying to rangle one of the cleaning droids. I stood there watching him for a few minutes. It was hilarious watching the poor guy trying to catch the small robot. Every time he managed to get close enough to it to bend over and grab, it would move suddenly. 

The intern was actually kinda handsome. He was tall with strong looking broad shoulders, dark eyes, light brown hair. And under his beard and hair I could see the faint outline of a scar. I wondered how he could have gotten it. 

When lunchtime came around I sat alone in the break room eating a sandwich as I filled out an incident report on my pad. 

“Excuse me?” I looked up from my pad and saw the intern from earlier standing above me holding his lunch tray. “Is it okay if I sit here?” He asked guestering to the seat across from me. 

“Sure go ahead”, I replied putting the pad down beside my tray. 

“Hi I’m randy the intern”, he said reaching his hand across the table. I grabbed it and smiled, trying hard not to blush. 

“(Y/N). Radar tech”, I replied as I shook his hand and guestered to my grey and orange uniform. 

“It’s nice to meet you”, he said, placing his tray down in front of him. 

“Nice to meet you to. How are you enjoying your time on the star destroyer?” I asked trying to make small talk. 

“It’s...... interesting....” he said. He sounded exhausted. I didn’t blame him. I heard one of the admiral yell at him for messing up a drink order earlier. 

“Management giving you a hard time? Tell me about it. When I was in training they made me go into one of the prison cells to clean up after one of Crylo Rens tempter tantrums”, I laughed. He at there quietly. I felt sorry for the guy being new anywhere isn’t easy. I figured he wasn’t in a joking mood. 

“Anyway. It was nice meeting you. I’m sorry but I have to get back to work”, I said finishing the last few bites of my lunch. “I was invited to the mixer in the intern office. I guess I will see you there”, I smiled at him one more time before grabbing my pad and dumping my tray to get back to work. 

I ended up having to go to the party by myself because Cassy was forced to work overtime and wouldn’t be showing up until much later. I stood on one side of the room sipping my drink when I saw randy comforting one of the female interns. She looked really upset about something. I was about to walk over and talk to them when randy spotted me. He said something else to her before making his way over to me. 

“Is everything alright. She looked pretty upset?” I asked. 

“She will be fine”, he spat at me. “I am going to make sure of it”. 

“How has your day been?” I asked. 

“Better”, he said bluntly. We stood there awequadly sipping on our drinks. I didn’t want to say anything to upset him. He was clearly still in a bit of shock from the day. I heard Kylo Ren killed a commander in front of a heap of soldiers and interns in the radar room. That would not have been fun to witness.

“Did you want to get out of here?” I coughed on my drink when he asked. 

“Okay”, I said between coughs. He grabbed me by the hand and lead me from the room out into a deserted corridor. I couldn’t believe I agreed to go with him. I had only just met the guy and now I was sneaking out of a party with him. 

When we saw the the coast of clear Randy grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed me up against the wall. 

I gasped in shock as he wrapped one of his strong hands around my throat, pinning me to the wall. His not breath hit my face causing my heart to start racing. His hand was slowly making it harder to breath. I could feel my body trembling with excitement. Screw it, I thought. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in, kissing him on the lips. His body stiffened before letting out a surprised yelp. He let go of my throat and took a step back. Randy took a second to compose himself before he unzipped his vest and through it to the floor. His shirt came off next. I figured he wasn’t used to a woman trying to take control. 

“Wait wait wait. I don’t want to get caught out here in the open”, I said before he could remove any more cloths. 

“Then lets go somewhere more private then”, randy scooped up his cloths then grabbed my hand and quickly lead me through the corridors. We stopped by one of the men’s bathrooms. He popped his head in to make sure the room was empty before pulling me inside and locked the door, throwing his cloths back on the floor. 

I quickly undid my orange tool harness and unzipped my jumpsuit. Randy grabbed my uniform and forced it down my body, leaving me in my white tank top I wore under my uniform and underwear. I quickly kicked off my boots before Randy grabbed me by the front of my tank top and dragged me over to the sinks. He grabbed my hips and lifted me up and sat me down on the edge of one of the sinks. I quickly pulled off my tank top and unclipped my bra as randy pulled down his pants and briefs. 

The intern grabbed my legs and through them over his shoulders. He grabbed hold of my underwear and tore them from my body, the elastic leaving deep red marks across my skin. 

“Ouch! Careful!” I shouted at him. He just growled in response. Randy once again wrapped his hand around my throat and slammed his rod deep into my opening. I cried out in both pain and pleasure. He started pounding into me with deep violent thrusts of his hips. I could feel the taps digging into my back. His hand slowly tightened around my throat causing me to feel light headed. 

I gasped loudly for air when randy finally removed his hands from around my neck. I was then flipped onto my stomach. I looked up at Randy’s reflection in the mirror. His face was red like he was enraged. He slammed into me once more, causing my head to be pushed forwards and my face was pressed up against the glass. 

Randy held onto my hips as he plowed me from behind. Soon I felt him remove one of his hands followed by the sound of the hands free soap dispenser being activated. I shivered when Randy dripped something cold and slippery over my rear.

“What are you doing”, I said between moans. 

“Shut up”, he snapped as he pressed a single finger against my hole pushed it in. I screamed as he thrust his digit in and out of my ass as he continued to thrust his rod deep into my slit. He pulled his finger out to apply more soap. Soon he had two fingers inside of me, lubing and stretching my tighter hole. 

“Randy it’s too much”, I cried out as he pushed his fingers into me as deep as they would go. I sighed in relief when he finally removed his fingers. That relief was short lived when he pulled out of one hole and started pushing his rod into my rear. I heard the soap dispenser one more time. Randy coated his rod in the soap then started pushing into me again. 

“Randy..... please it’s too big. It won’t fit”, I groaned as he slowly kept pushing it in. 

“I will make it fit”, he leant over my body and snarled into my ear. With every inch he pushed into me the more it hurt. But the weird thing was I sort of felt good as well. 

“Oooohhhhh gods!” I cried out as he started thrusting in and out. He was slow at first, pausing every now and again to add more lubericant. Soon he was slamming into me. He reached around and painfully grabbed my breasts as he slammed into me from behind. 

“Randy! Don’t stop!” I screamed as he fucked my ass without restraint. Every now and again my head was smacked against the mirror. 

“I want you to scream”, he growled into my ear. I felt his lips against my throat, kissing and nibbling the same spot. I could feel my pleasure building. I knew I was close. I screamed loudly as I came. My legs could barley hold me up. Randy continued to pound into me. His arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me flush against him as he thrust violently into my bowels. 

“Randy!” I cried out as he sunk his teeth into my shoulder. His cries of pleasure were muffled by my shoulder as he came deep inside of me. 

He pulled me off the sink and laid us both down on the cold metal floor. 

“That was incredible”, I said continuing to gasp out for air. My throat was sore and my insides ached. But not in a bad way. 

Randy lay beside me. The only sound he made was his heavy breathing. 

“I think the party would be finishing up by now”, he said, trying to make small talk. “No use going back now”, I heard the hint of a chuckle in his voice. I rolled onto my side to look at him. That’s when I noticed he was hard again. 

I crawled over him and straddled his waist. 

“Want to go again?” I asked. I gently grabbed his rod and pumped my wrist up and down along it. Randy groaned in pleasure as he rubbed my thighs. I lifted my body up and impaled myself on his rod. I grabbed his hands and moved them up to grasp my breast. I road him hard. Randy through his head back as he thrusts his hips up into me. 

We screwed multiple times that night. By the time we were both thouroly satisfied it was extremely late. We knew we would have to be extra careful getting back to our quarters undetected. 

We both quickly dressed after cleaning ourselves up the best we could. 

Randy left the bathroom first incase anyone was out there. When he didn’t come back I assumed the coast was clear. 

Unfortunately the second I stepped out of the bathroom I came face to face with a loan storm trooper. 

“Were you just in there with randy?” The stormtrooper asked shocked, almost horrified. Even through the helmet I knew he was eyeing my horribly dishevelled uniform and bite marks on my neck. 

“Maybe”, I said with a cocky smirk. 

“You know he is Kylo Ren right?”. My face paled. 

“Oh. Shit”. At that moment I realised he didn’t bring me here for sex. He was planning to kill me.


End file.
